Koptisch-orthodoxe Kerk
right|thumb|250px|Koptisch-orthodoxe kloosterkerk nabij [[Wadi Natroen.]] De Koptisch-orthodoxe Kerk (Koptisch: ti.eklyseya en.remenkimi en.orthodoxos ente alexandriasis) is een van de Oriëntaals-orthodoxe Kerken. Zij is de belangrijkste christelijke kerk van Egypte met zetel in Caïro. De Koptisch-orthodoxe Kerk gaat terug tot het Concilie van Chalcedon in 451. Ze mag niet verward worden met het Grieks-orthodoxe Patriarchaat van Alexandrië, met zetel in Alexandrië, waarvan ze afgescheiden is in 451 en de koptisch-katholieke patriarch van Alexandrië. Het woord Kopt is afgeleid van de Griekse vertaling voor Egyptenaar en is een (Arabische) verbastering van het Griekse woord voor Egypte Aegyptos. Na het jaar 640 gebruikten de Arabieren het woord Kopt voor alle niet-moslims in Egypte. Voorgeschiedenis Ptolemaeus I, opvolger van Alexander de Grote, bracht - als heerser over Egypte - grote groepen huursoldaten naar zijn land waaronder Joden, Syriërs, Grieken, Macedoniërs en Perzen. Ptolemaeus gaf zijn huursoldaten stukken land tussen de Egyptische bevolking. Dit zouden de gebieden zijn waar vandaag de christelijke bevolking van Egypte woont. Tijdens de regering van Ptolemaeus II (285-247 v. Chr.) werd er al in Alexandrië een Griekse vertaling van de Tenach of het Oude Testament gemaakt: de Septuagint. Geschiedenis van de Koptische Kerk 250px|thumb|right|Koptische kerk in [[Amman (stad)|Amman, Jordanië]] Het christendom deed al vroeg zijn intrede in Alexandrië, vanuit Syrië en Judea. Volgens de overlevering gebeurde de kerstening door de evangelist Marcus. De patriarchen van Alexandrië beschouwen zich dan ook de opvolgers van Marcus die volgens hen de eerste bisschop was. In 312 AD (Edict van Milaan) werd het christendom een toegestane godsdienst van het Romeinse Rijk en in 385 de staatsgodsdienst. Egypte maakte - sinds 323 n. Chr. - deel uit van het Oostelijke gebied van het inmiddels gesplitste Romeinse Rijk (later bekend als Byzantijnse Rijk). In 391 n. Chr. kwamen er wetten die de oude Egyptische gebruiken verboden en de sluiting van de tempels oplegden. Opgezweept door fanatieke priesters en bisschoppen, die het 'heidense' verleden (natuurlijk dominant aanwezig in het Egyptische landschap) wilden uitwissen, trokken periodiek golven van verwoesting over het land, waarbij graftombes werden geplunderd, muren van oude monumenten werden afgeschraapt en beelden werden omgeduwd. In onder andere Wadi Natroen en Aboe Mena leefden veel heremieten, die later bekend werden als de woestijnvaders. In de 4e en 5e eeuw werden vele oude tempels op de westoever van Thebe omgebouwd tot kloosters. Hatsjepsoets herdenkingstempel werd omgedoopt tot Deir el-Bahri. De tempel van Ptolemaeus werd omgedoopt tot Deir el-Medina. De herdenkingstempel van Ramses III (Medinet Haboe) werd gebruikt als kerk. Dit was ook het geval voor de binnenplaats van Amenhotep III in de tempel van Luxor. In het midden van de 6e eeuw werd binnen de tempel van Hathor in Dendera een nieuwe kerk gebouwd. In de 4e, 5e en 6e eeuw waren er opeenvolgende geschillen tussen de Patriarchen van Alexandrië (Cyrillus en Dioscurus) en deze van Constantinopel (Nestorius en Eutyches). De richtlijnen uit Constantinopel werden in Egypte steeds meer als bemoeizuchtig en onderdrukkend ervaren en als reactie daarop werd de Koptische kerk steeds meer een nationale kerk met zeer uitgesproken liturgische, theologische en spirituele kenmerken. Tenslotte werd zelfs het Grieks, de taal van de byzantijnse 'onderdrukkers', verworpen en werd de toenmalige Egyptische volkstaal, het Oudegyptisch oftewel het demotisch, als kerkelijke taal aangenomen. De oudegyptische taal ontwikkelde zich in de loop der tijd tot het moderne koptisch. In de liturgie wordt nog steeds het Koptisch gebruikt. De eigenlijke oorsprong van de Koptisch-orthodoxe Kerk gaat terug tot het Concilie van Chalcedon in 451. De Koptische kerk verwierp de uitspraken van dit concilie en scheidde zich uiteindelijk af van het Patriarchaat van Alexandrië dat als verlengstuk van Constantinopel werd gezien. Hiermee verloor de Oosters-orthodoxe Kerk bijna al haar leden in Egypte. Veel had te maken met de voortdurende strijd tussen de patriarchen van Constantinopel en Alexandrië. Politieke elementen hebben zeker ook meegespeeld. Volgens de kopten beoogde dit laatste concilie de politieke overheersing van het Byzantijnse Rijk. Inderdaad stond Constantinopel meestal vijandig tegenover de Koptische onderdanen en geregeld werden er zelfs door de Byzantijnse overheid vervolgingen uitgevoerd om de 'ketters' terug te voeren naar de orthodoxe 'moederkerk'. Na de Arabische inval (639-642) en de vlucht van de laatste melkitische patriarch naar Constantinopel kon de Koptische (monofysitsiche) Benjamin I (626-665) de patriarchaatszetel innemen. De verovering door de Arabieren resulteerde niet in een onmiddellijke islamisering van Egypte omdat de christenen de Arabieren als 'bevrijders van het Byzantijnse juk' zagen en hen aanvankelijk verwelkomden. Reeds onder de Omajjaden-dynastie (658–750) bleek echter, dat de islamieten de Kopten niet gunstig gezind waren. De Kopten, die toen nog in de meerderheid waren, probeerden in zes opstanden tussen 725 en 773 zich van het Arabische juk te ontdoen. Sinds de islamitische overheersing waren ze lange tijd gedwongen tot het dragen van een bijzondere dracht (donker gewaad met blauwe of zwarte tulband). De christenen bleven minstens tot aan het einde van de negende eeuw in de meerderheid. Geleidelijk namen de tot de islam overgegane Koptische christenen het Arabisch over als omgangstaal. Dit was overigens geen al te grote breuk met het Oud-Egyptisch uit de tijd van de farao's want het Oud-Egyptisch is verwant aan het Arabisch. Het Arabisch dat in het moderne Egypte gesproken wordt, ook wel Arabisch-Egyptisch genoemd, heeft overigens veel leenwoorden uit het Koptisch overgenomen. Onder de Fatimiden (969-1171) werd het lot van de christenen iets draaglijker, maar rond 1000 woedden er onder de kalief al-Hakim weer bloedige vervolgingen, waarbij veel kerken verwoest werden. Onder patriarch Christodulos (1047-1077) werd de patriarchaatszetel van Alexandrië naar Caïro verlegd. Tijdens de ieuwe vervolgingen onder de Mamelukken (1250-1517) werd het merendeel van de kerken en kloosters verwoest. Het aantal bisdommen daalde toen ook tot twaalf. Na 1300 moest het Koptisch als taal wijken voor het Arabisch. Verder naar het zuiden, in Nubië, handhaafde het christendom zich veel langer (zie 1484). Sinds Mehemed Ali (1805-1849) was er officieel geen discriminatie van de Koptische christenen, maar in de praktijk veranderde er weinig ten gunste van de Kopten. In de nieuwere tijd deed patriarch Cyrillus IV (1854-1861) een poging tot kerkelijke hervorming die mislukte. Ook de invoering van een lekenvertegenwoordiging onder Cyrillus V (1874-1927) bracht geen verandering binnen de Kerk. Wel ontstond er een belangrijke theologische literatuur en in 1954 werd het Koptisch Instituut opgericht. Sinds 1959 is de Ethiopische Kerk onder een eigen patriarch onafhankelijk van de moederkerk in Egypte, waarmee zij zich echter sterk verbonden voelt. Tegenwoordig maken de Kopten 6 tot 20 % van de Egyptische bevolking uit . Huidige situatie De Koptisch-orthodoxe Kerk staat onder leiding van Z. H. Shenouda III, Paus van Alexandrië en Patriarch van de Prediking van de Heilige Marcus en van gans Afrika. Hij heeft zijn residentie in Caïro. Een nieuw verschijnsel is het opkomen van een diaspora (Amerika, Australië, Europa, Arabië, de Golfstaten, enz.). Migratie ten gevolge van de bedreigingen van het islamisme en ten gevolge van economische problemen liggen er aan de basis van. Het monnikendom kent een vernieuwing. Aantal gelovigen: 3 tot 11 miljoen (zeer tegenstrijdige schattingen), van wie 500.000 in de diaspora. In de Koptisch-orthodoxe Kerk wordt de Alexandrijnse ritus gevolgd. De liturgische talen zijn Koptisch en Arabisch. Koptisch-orthodoxe patriarchen van Alexandrië Zie Lijst van Koptisch-orthodoxe patriarchen van Alexandrië Schisma In juli 2006 kende de Koptische Kerk het eerste schisma sinds het concilie van Chalcedon in 451. De scheuring ontstond vanwege meningsverschillen over het beleid ten opzichte van echtscheiding. De afgescheurden hebben een eigen kerkverband gesticht, de Kerk van de heilige Athanasius. Zij staan onder leiding van bisschop Max Michel, die zich heeft laten wijden tot patriarch. Max Michel staat een ruimer echtscheidingsbeleid voor dan de huidige patriarch, Shenouda III. Voordat Shenouda patriarch werd, kende de Kerk nog 9 redenen voor echtscheiding, nu kent de Kerk er nog slechts één, namelijk overspel. Het is niet duidelijk hoe groot de aanhang van patriarch Maximus is, schattingen lopen uiteen van minder dan duizend tot vele duizenden Egyptenaren. Ook zijn verschillende priesters overgegaan. Nederland De Koptische gemeenschap in Nederland bestaat anno 2005 uit ongeveer 4500 leden. De meeste zijn afkomstig uit Egypte, Soedan, Ethiopië en Eritrea. Er zijn zeven koptische parochies in Nederland, die rechtstreeks ressorteren onder patriarch Shenouda III van Alexandrië. Sinds eind jaren 90 werken deze parochies al samen met andere christelijke gemeenschappen. In 2005 traden ze toe tot de Raad van Kerken in Nederland 1. Geloofsleer De Koptisch-orthodoxe Kerk nam de uitspraken van de drie eerste oecumenische concilies aan. Samengevat stelden deze concilies: Nicea (325): De definitie van Christus’ Godheid, gelijk aan en met de vader. (tegen het arianisme: Arius loochende de Godheid van Christus). Constantinopel (381): De Heilige Geest werd gelijkgesteld aan de Vader en de Zoon. Op deze wijze ontstond de nu nog gebruikte geloofsbelijdenis van het christendom, de zgn. Niceens-Constantinopolitaanse belijdenis. Het arianisme en het apollinarisme werden veroordeeld. Efeze (431): De bewering van Nestorius, dat Jezus God en Mens afzonderlijk is, werd weerlegd; er werd bevestigd dat Jezus God-Mens is en dat de Heilige Maagd Maria de Moeder is van Jezus de God-Mens en niet de Moeder van de Mens alleen. Het Concilie van Chalcedon (451) bevestigde de goddelijke én menselijke natuur van Christus. De Koptisch-orthodoxe Kerk volgde deze leerstelling niet, ging een andere weg en belijdt sindsdien - zoals de andere niet-chalcedoonse Oriëntaals-orthodoxe Kerken - dat Christus één natuur heeft, waarin op een volmaakte wijze zijn Godheid en mensheid onafhankelijk verenigd zijn, zonder vermenging, zonder verwarring en zonder verandering. Christus heeft aldus één Godmenselijke natuur. Zie ook *Koptisch-katholieke Kerk (geünieerd met Rooms-katholieke Kerk, gebruikt Koptische liturgie; bestaat uit geünieerde Kopten.) *Lijst van Koptisch-orthodoxe patriarchen van Alexandrië Literatuur * E. J. Butcher, The story of the Church of Egypt (1897) * R. Strothmann, Die Koptische Kirche in der Neuzeit (1932) * E. Roche Hardy, Christian Egypt. Church and people (1952) Externe links * Website van de Paus van Alexandrië * Koptische Kerk Nederland * Koptische Kerk, Eindhoven * Koptische Kerk, Utrecht Categorie:Oriëntaals-orthodoxe Kerk Categorie:Christendom in Egypte Categorie:Koptische Kerk ar:كنيسة قبطية أرثوذكسية arz:كنيسة اسكندريه المصريه الارتودوكسيه bg:Коптска православна църква cs:Koptská pravoslavná církev cy:Yr Eglwys Goptaidd de:Koptische Kirche en:Coptic Orthodox Church of Alexandria es:Iglesia ortodoxa copta fa:ارتدکس قبطی fi:Aleksandrian koptilais-ortodoksinen kirkko fr:Église copte orthodoxe frp:Égllése copta ortodoxe he:נצרות קופטית hr:Koptska Crkva hu:Kopt Ortodox Egyház it:Chiesa copta ortodossa ja:コプト正教会 ko:콥트교회 lb:Koptesch Kierch lv:Koptu Pareizticīgā Baznīca ml:ഈഗുപ്തായ ഓർത്തഡോക്സ്‌ സഭ nn:Koptisk kristendom no:Koptisk kristendom pl:Koptyjski Kościół Ortodoksyjny pt:Igreja Ortodoxa Copta ro:Biserica ortodoxă coptă ru:Коптская православная церковь simple:Coptic Orthodox Church of Alexandria sr:Коптска православна црква sv:Koptisk-ortodoxa kyrkan th:นิกายคอปติกออร์โธด็อกซ์ tr:İskenderiye Kıpti Kilisesi uk:Коптська православна церква zh:亞歷山大科普特正教會